


Robins By Candlelight

by J_D_McCormick



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, character exploration, just an excuse to dabble in gaslight robins tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_D_McCormick/pseuds/J_D_McCormick
Summary: “You comin’ to bed?” Jason calls over. Dickie raises his head and looks over.“In a minute Jase. I gotta count everythin’.” He says. Jason hums his acknowledgement and settles himself down next to Tim, pulling the blanket over both of them.~A snapshot into the lives of three little Robins.





	Robins By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just an exercise to dabble in the Gaslight universe. Try and figure out a writing style, character voices and relationships and so on. And, okay, I'm a Mizzy at heart, I have a love for little urchin boys.

Jason pokes and prods at the bed to try and get comfortable, squashing and shifting lumps he usually just avoids. It’s hard to fit three onto the mattress, but luckily Tim is only small, and doesn’t take up much room. Still, it’s forced him to move from the comfortable spot he’s used to.

Little Tim is the newest of their little family. He’s small, young, a nearly-six to Jason’s ten and Dick’s twelve-and-a-half. It seems like his mother died recently, and his dad hadn’t been around, forcing him out onto the streets. He still clams up if anyone mentions it, goes quiet and huddles into himself. Dickie says that means it’s still fresh. Jason supposes Dickie would know, because Dickie’s parents are dead too.

Jason’s aren’t, but they aren’t nice. They’re not gentle, and his father drinks. Jason prefers the streets to living with them. At least out here he’s got Dickie and Tim.

Jason tucks Tim up in Dickie’s huge old coat and settles him on the straw mattress he and Dick managed to scrounge up for their little den, making sure he’s comfortable and warm. He grabs up the tattered blanket they all share and casts around the den for Dick. He’s in the corner, counting coin, their secret floorboard pulled up and a small candle lit to provide light.

“You comin’ to bed?” He calls over. Dickie raises his head and looks over.

“In a minute Jase. I gotta count everythin’.” He says. Jason hums his acknowledgement and settles himself down next to Tim, pulling the blanket over both of them. Tim stirs a little from where he’d already drifted into a doze, picking his head up and blinking around.

“Shh. Go back to sleep little Tim.” Jason murmurs, throwing an arm over the younger boy. Tim burrows to his warmth, and Jason falls asleep with his brother in his arms and the dim glow of Dick’s candle behind his eyelids.

-*-

“Dickie.”

Dick lifts his head from where he’s still counting coins and going through plans. Bill has a job for them tomorrow and he’s trying to decide if it’s better to bring Timmy along or leave him in the den. On the one hand it might be safer to leave him behind, but on the other he needs to learn the ropes and Dick always feels better when he has his brothers in his sight.

“Dickie.” Timmy’s voice is turning to whining now. Dick sets their meagre earnings in the safe spot and crawls over to the bed with the candle. Jason is dead asleep, an arm loosely draped over Tim’s stomach. The younger boy is on his back, twisting to look for Dick, his little arms reaching out. Dick takes one of his hands and squeezes it.

“I’m here, Timmy, it’s okay.” He murmurs.

“I had that dream again.” Tim says, soft and wobbly. He tugs at Dick’s hand, trying to pull him down, obviously wanting him close. Dick shuffles onto the bed and pulls Tim onto his lap, holding him tight. Jason’s arm falls off him, but the other boy just huffs a little and rolls over, still asleep. Tim nuzzles his way under Dick’s chin, curling up small against his chest, fingers bunching Dick’s shirtfront into their grip.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright Timmy. I got you.” Dick soothes, rubbing a hand gently up and down his little brother’s back. Tim sniffles a little, but doesn’t say anything more for a long few minutes. Dick thinks maybe he fell back to sleep, until Tim speaks up again.

“I’m hungry.” Tim mumbles. Dick sighs softly.

“I know, Timmy.” He says. “It’s okay, we’ll eat tomorrow.”

“Really?” Tim asks. Dick shuffles around to lie down, ending up on his back as Timmy clambers up onto his chest so he can stay tucked under his chin.

“Yeah, really.” Dick tells him, ruffling his hair. “Now go to sleep.”

“Blow the damn light out.” Jason grumbles, turning over again and shuffling closer to Dick. Dick rolls his eyes a little, but does blow the candle out. It seems like he’s trapped in bed for the night anyway. No more counting.

Dick feels Jason’s hand grip onto the sleeve of his shirt and hold it tight. He likes to play tough, and he acts as big brother now too, for Tim, but Dick knows Jason is soft at his core and likes being looked after, likes seeking comfort and affection. Dick is all to happy to give it to him. Dick would give anything and everything to his little brothers if he could.

Tim has gone lax on his chest now, and Jason has started snoring quietly. The blanket doesn’t lend much warmth as he tucks it around them all, but his brothers do.

Dick wraps an arm around Tim, leaves the other at his side for Jason to cuddle up to, and closes his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated, especially since this was an attempt to figure out dynamics and stuff within this universe.


End file.
